temple_of_the_forcefandomcom-20200213-history
Advancement
Trainees To earn this rank you must join the guild and agree to follow the rules laid out on the page entitled Rules Padawan, Apprentice. The first step to advancing is to go to the introductory RP session in which you learn the main ideas behind each faction, the Ashla, Bogan, and Bendu. Upon the completion of this RP session you will be asked to make a choice between these groups, thus determining the next step in your advancement. Following your choice, you will be approached by a person of qualifying rank from either your faction or a veiled person of qualifying rank from the Bendu. This person will begin your training and have you promoted to the appropriate rank for your grouping as well as making note of their name in your member note. Journeyer Trainee's who wish to become Journeyers must meet the listed requirements. * Must have basic knowledge of the Je'daii Code. * Basic understanding of saber forms and force power. * Basic understanding of the Bendu philosophy Meeting these base requirements makes a Trainee eligible to be taken by a Bendu ranger, or master as an apprentice. Once taken as an apprentice the rank of Journeyer is granted. Knight Padawans who wish to become "Knights" will be required to demonstrate mastery over knowledge and that they comprehend their role as Ashla. The listed items below are required, in order to become a knight. * Full understanding of Ashla Code * Full Understanding of the Fundamental Differences between the Ashla and the Bogan. * Moderate understanding of light side, Philosophy, Theology, and History. * A journey including understanding the light, temptation by the dark, construction of a new lightsaber and an Oath of reaffirmation to the light * An interview before the Council over these Ashla Principles and a combat test against a Master or Grand Master. Lord Apprentices seeking to become lords will be required to complete all of the items on the list of tasks, but these tasks will be managed by their master and the grand master. * Supervised construction of a lightsaber * Development of skills will the force and a lightsaber * Full understanding of Bogan codes * Moderate understanding of Bogan Philosophy (Other than codes) * Trial of Insight or Trial of Skill * Trial of Sacrifice * Trial of Ascention * Interview by Master and Grand Master Ranger Journeyers who wish to become Rangers will be required to complete the list of tasks that follows in full. * Full understanding of Je'daii code * Moderate understanding of Sith and Jedi codes * Interpretation with a perspective of balance * Bendu Philosophy (Other than code) * A journey including temptation by the light, temptation by the dark, construction of a new lightsaber and visitation of the ruins at Kaleth * An interview before the Council over the Bendu including examples of the above and a combat test against a Master or Grand Master. Master In order to become a master, one must first become either a ranger, lord, or knight and train at least one student to the same rank. In addition, the candidate must show ample leadership skills that they are nominated for the rank of master by someone other than themselves. Nominations should not be made lightly or frequently, and are to be made before the council, who will then discuss and vote to determine if the nominee is ready to become a master. Grand Master Grand Master rank is determined by the masters of the faction that lacks a Grand Master as well as the other two Grand Masters. This position is only filled when the seat is vacant due to character death or a removal from the office has occurred.